Sin
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: Angel&Devil!AU Itu adalah dosa yang tidak bisa dimaafkan. Tapi siapa yang bisa menghentikannya? / "Tolong berhenti menggangguku.."/ "Maaf, tapi itu tidak bisa." /KARMANAMIFIC /R&R?


Kepikiran Karma yang jadi syaiton/? dan Manami yang jadi malaikat jadi buat fic ini www

Angel&Devil!AU. Possible OOC.

* * *

Assassination Classroom (c) Yuusei Matsui

* * *

Setan merah itu menarik sudut bibir kanannya ke atas ketika matanya, sekali lagi, menangkap sosok malaikat putih berkepang dua itu. Dia mengepakkan sayapnya lebih cepat dan mendarat di pohon di dekatnya.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali yaa~" Sapanya sambil bertengger di dahan pohon itu. "Kita bertemu lagi,Malaikat."

Si malaikat tersentak dan dengan cepat menoleh ke arahnya, iris matanya membulat di balik kacamata yang ia pakai. Dahinya mulai berkerut, si setan malah terbang ke arahnya.

"K-kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Hmm? Kenapa ya? Sepertinya takdir mengikat kita." _Takdir yang dibuat sendiri tentunya._

Manami makin mengerutkan dahi. Takdir tidak mungkin mengikat setan dan malaikat, dia sangat tau itu. Dia sadar kalau setan merah itulah yang mengikutinya dengan alasan 'kebetulan' untuk menganggu tugasnya.

Terlebih lagi, jujur, Manami agak takut dengannya. Rambut berwarna merah menyala seperti nyala api di neraka sana, mata beriris tembaga yang membuatnya merinding, seringai yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Tapi apa memang semua setan berparas memikat seperti dirinya?

Sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan, Manami menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat lalu bersiap pergi, sebisa mungkin jauh dari setan itu. Tapi baru saja dia berniat mengepakkan sayapnya, setan itu menahan pergelangan tangannya. Manami terkesiap.

"Tunggu,beri tau aku namamu."

Bukannya jawaban, malah rasa sakit di kaki yang ia dapat. Malaikat itu menginjak kakinya lalu melesat terbang saat genggamannya melonggar.

Bahkan sebatas mengetahui nama saja tidak boleh.

-x-

Seberapa keras pun usaha Manami menghindari setan itu, hasilnya nihil. Dia sama sekali tidak tau apa yang setan itu mau darinya, dia tidak mengerti. Mereka mengemban tugas yang bertolak belakang dan memang sudah kodrat setan untuk mengganggu, tapi kenapa harus selalu dia?

" _Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku!?"_

" _Hee, karena aku tertarik padamu."_

Dia bisa merasakan darah mengalir deras ke pipinya, yang Ia yakin, sekarang sudah memerah. "AUGH—" Tiba-tiba rasa sakit menyengat menjalar dari bagian sayapnya, saat dia menengok ke belakang ternyata setan merah itu telah mencabut satu helai bulu sayapnya.

Muncul tiba-tiba— kebiasaan buruknya inilah yang membuat Manami makin waspada terhadapnya.

"S-sakit! Kenapa kau melakukannya!?" Manami berbalik ke arahnya, "Tolong berhenti menggangguku.."

Setan merah itu memainkan bulu lembut itu di tangannya,"Salah sendiri kau tidak mau menyebutkan namamu."

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin mengetahui namaku?"

"Kenapa kau selalu tanya kenapa?" Alih-alih menjawab, si setan merah malah balik bertanya kepadanya. Sambil menyeringai, dia mengeluskan bulu yang Ia pegang ke wajah si pemilik sayap itu sendiri. Rasa merinding menjalar dari pipi sampai ke tulang belakangnya.

"Kau harus coba menjawab pertanyaan itu sendiri sesekali. Menurutmu kenapa?"

Manami terdiam sambil menunduk, tapi Karma tau dia sebenarnya sudah mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku tertarik padamu."

Manami mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat setan merah itu tersenyum, bukan seringai, tapi senyuman.

Rasanya dia ingin menangis saja,

Karena debaran ini sesuatu yang tabu.

"M-manami.."

Malaikat itu berbisik sangat pelan tapi telinga Karma mampu menangkapnya. Senyumnya makin lebar.

Tapi sebelum Karma mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, dia terbang pergi meninggalkan si setan merah—

—Lagi.

Malaikat yang takkan pernah bisa dia genggam.

-x-

"Manami,"

"Haaaii, Manami."

"Manamiiii~"

Setan merah itu (yang baru saja dia ketahui bernama Karma) semakin terang-terangan mengganggunya. Berulangkali berlaku jahil, tapi seringkali juga menatapnya lembut. Berhenti bermain dengan perasaannya, Manami membenamkan kukunya ke telapak tangann.

Dia berniat istirahat dengan duduk di atap gedung ini, tapi yang ada malah sebaliknya. Dia semakin lelah.

"Karma.. Anu, err, kau kan bisa tidak menyebut namaku berkali-kali."

"Eh? Kenapa?" Alisnya naik, "Aku terlalu senang bisa mengetahui namamu."

Bulan di atas mereka bersinar terang, tapi Manami benar-benar berharap rona merah di pipinya tidak terlihat.

Debaran ini nyata.

"Hey," Sambil melayang, Karma membelai rambut malaikat yang sedang duduk di depannya. "Bagaimana kalau setan jatuh cinta kepada malaikat? Apakah dia akan mendapatkan hukuman?"

Anggukan.

Mereka berdua tau perasaan itu adalah sebuah dosa.

Tapi siapa yang bisa mengatur perasaan? Kalau cinta ini sudah muncul, apa yang bisa mereka perbuat?

"Oh begitu." Dia menghela napas, "Tapi aku sudah terlanjur terpikat pada seorang malaikat."

Sebuah tabu.

"Apa aku bisa dimaafkan?"

Dosa yang tidak akan bisa dimaafkan.

Setelah memberikan sebuah gelengan, Manami menggenggam tangan Karma yang ada di kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Air mata yang sedaritadi dia tahan, telah jatuh ke kedua pipinya. "T-tidak mungkin bisa… Karena itu, T-tolong berhenti mengangguku…. Kumohon.."

Hatinya tersayat, tapi dia hanya bisa tersenyum lemah. Dengan tangan satunya yang bebas dia menghapus air mata Manami.

"Maafkan aku, " Wajahnya dekat. "Tapi itu tidak bisa."

Dia mengecup kelopak matanya.

"Setan ini sudah tenggelam dalam dosa terlalu jauh."

Perasaan egoisnya ini bisa saja membuat malaikatnya diusir dari surga, tapi siapa yang bisa menghentikan ini?

Dia kejam, tapi takdir lebih kejam lagi. Kenapa mereka adalah dua makhluk yang bertolak belakang? Tentu pertemuan mereka tidak akan berakhir indah.

Perlahan bibirnya turun dari kelopok mata dan mendarat lembut di bibir merah muda Manami. Air matanya berhenti, tapi pipinya masih basah. Dia perlahan membuka matanya.

Melihat wajahnya saja sudah membuatnya ingin menangis lagi.

Sebelum Manami menteskan air matanya, Karma mendekat lagi dan membawa mereka ke ciuman yang kedua kali.

Pada saat itu mereka tidak peduli pada hukuman ataupun kemungkinan diusir dari surga.

.

.

.

* * *

Singkat ayyy thanks for reading :'DD

reviews are loved

salam kapal armada


End file.
